When Did Things Change? Lemonade Mouth
by thegingerlover
Summary: It's an Wen and Olivia story!; about how they get together but the process it takes!. Trust me it's not boring.
1. Chapter 1

"Why you do it then?" said Wen loudly as he watched Olivia walk towards her bike.

"For you, Jerk, I did it for you." Olivia yelled as she pulled her bike and walked away from Wen.

Wen just watched as she walked away. He had been left speechless from what he just heard Olivia say _"for you"_ it was still ringing in his head. Wen stood there for a while and finally moved, he placed his sunglasses on his face and headed home. He had feelings for Olivia but didn't know how to tell her, or it was never the right time. When he finally made it home he looked around to see who was there.

"Hello, anyone home?" he said as he pulled his glasses off and placed down on the counter by the door.

"Yea, Wen in the living room. "Called his dad.

Wen walked into the living room, and threw himself on the sofa. "Hey dad" he sighed as he closed his eyes.

"What's wrong Wen? You aren't acting like yourself" he dad said as he looked over at him.

"The band, Olivia, everything is just going downhill" Wen said as he opened his eyes and looked over at his dad hoping he would have the answers to everything.

"Wen relax and breathe one problem at a time" his dad said with a smile on his face, trying to comfort Wen. "What's going on with the band?"

"Everything dad" Wen sighed "Everyone is either sick or fighting or both" he said as he sat up "Charlie and Mo aren't speaking. And Mo has a horrible cold and Charlie broke three of his fingers so they both can't play." Wen said as he ran his fingers threw his hair "And Stella is being Stella as always living in her own world. And Olivia is…" he stopped talking and looked down at the floor.

"What's going on with you and Olivia? You guys are always getting along" commented his dad.

"We got into an argument about Rising Star, and I told her it was over." He said.

"And keep talking there has to be something else" his dad added.

"I asked her why she joined the band if she said she didn't want to do this in the first place, and she said she did it for me." Wen said as he put his hand on his forehead and looked at his dad.

"Wen go talk to her, she really cares about you. Don't lose her she means too much to you."

"But dad what if it's too late?" he said with a frown on his face.

"Don't say that, Wen go" his dad said as he got up and looked at his son "You have feelings for her too." He said as he walked out of the living room.

His dad was right he had to go tell her how he felt; it was finally the right time. Wen ran out of his house and all the way to Olivia's house. When he had finally made it he stopped in front of her house and caught his breath. He walked over to the front door and knocked on the door he heard someone walking towards the door and watched it open.

"Hello, Wen" said Olivia's grandmother "I am glad you are here, Olivia came home upset. And she won't talk to me "she said as she lead him to the back yard "She might talk to you" said her grandmother hopefully.

"How long has she been upset for?" Wen asked worriedly.

"About two hours, nothing I did has worked." She said as he open the back yard door for Wen, and closed it behind him.

Wen stopped for a minute he didn't know if he should just walk right to her and sit down next to her, or just stand in front of her to just talk. _"Wen why are you thinking so hard, just go talk to her"_ he thought to himself. He finally made up his mind and was just going to stand in front of her just in case.

"Olivia" he said softly and stopped in front of her.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked softly as she turned her face and wiped her cheek.

"I came here to talk to you; I didn't mean to upset you before." He said as he faced her.

"Wen it's fine, it was just a fight" she said looking down not looking at his face.

"Olivia you know that's not true, you won't even look at me."

"What do you want Wen? Yea I am upset because you said we could do this, and that you believed in me."

"I still do, nothing has changed. I could never stop believing in you. Olivia you are amazing you can never forget that." Wen said softly.

"I…. I am sorry I shouldn't have called you a jerk" she said with a smile still not looking at Wen.

"It's alright, I am sorry too I shouldn't have said that it was over."

Olivia got up and looked at Wen, and walked towards him "Alright I forgive you" she said as she hugged him tightly.

Wen wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, "Good I couldn't risk losing you. Olivia you are a really great friend." He said with a frown since she couldn't see, couldn't he just tell her.

"You are a great friend too, we make a pretty awesome team" she said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Olivia I have to go but I will talk to you later" he said as he looked at her and smiled.

"Alright" she said as she looked at him "Talk to you later" she said with a smile. Wen reached out his hand and touched her cheek softly.

"Bye" he said as he pulled his hand away, and walked out of Olivia's yard and all the way home. Couldn't he just tell her everything that he really liked her, and wanted to be with her? It couldn't be that hard or what?


	2. Chapter 2

When Did Things Change?

This is the second chapter!; if it's not as good as the first one I am sorry.

Wen had not seen Olivia since they had made up a few days ago. He had talked to her on the phone here and there but nothing too long. Wen was sitting on his bean bag playing a few notes on his keyboard. He couldn't really think about anything he had Olivia and the band on his mind but, mostly Olivia. He picked up his phone and thought he would call her; his fingers dialed her number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hey Wen" Olivia said cheerfully.

"Hi, what's up?" he asked as a smiled appeared on his face.

"Nothing. Just here working on music and trying to come up with some stuff."

"Same here, I just having a hard time nothing is coming to my mind" he said sadly.

"Me too, I just have to much on my mind" she added.

"I have an idea; do you want to go out? I mean hang out?" he said quickly.

"Sure Wen, sounds like a good idea" she said giggling.

"Alright I will pick you up in ten minutes" he said as he hung up the phone. Wen got changed quickly and ran down stairs. "Hey dad, I am heading out with Olivia" he called as he walked out of the door.

Wen walked quickly over to Olivia's house and knocked on the door; Olivia opened the door and walked outside.

"Hey Wen" she said with a smile as she closed the door behind her.

Wen forgot what to say to her, he could not take his eyes off of her "You look very pretty" he said without thinking and covered his mouth. "I mean hi Olivia" he mumbled.

"Aww thanks Wen" she said with a smile and blushed a bit, and looked at him "So where are we going?"

"Well I was thinking about getting some pizza" he said as he looked back at her.

"Sounds good" she said as she walked down the steps and on to the side walk and she stopped waiting for Wen.

Wen followed her down the steps and on to the side walk, walking side by side with her, "So what's been on your mind?"

"Huh?" Olivia said, she had been off in her own little world.

"You said that you had stuff on your mind, which was in the way of you writing songs" he said with a soft laugh.

"Oh right" she added as she looked up at him "Just the band, stuff with my dad he wants me to write but, I'm just not ready." She said softly with a frown.

"Well if you're not ready then don't write Olivia" said Wen looked at her and saw her frowning.

"I know. It's just stressful sometimes I feel like I am dealing with more than I can handle." She said.

"Liv I am sorry to hear that but, you always have me to talk to no matter what" Wen said as he stopped walking.

"I know, I know and I am really glad for that" she said as she looked at him.

"There is something else?" he asked with a strange look on his face.

"No! But, I have feelings for this guy and I don't know how to tell him and it's really bugging me" she said.

"Well do you think he's one to get hints or is he one of the clueless types?" he asked her with a smile.

"I haven't really been trying to give him hints. I guess we have had some moments I mean with eye contact" she said as she looked down and smiled.

"Well hopefully he notices if not that is going to be a big lost for him" said Wen "Come on, let's go get that pizza" he said with a smile as they started walking again. "So Olivia, how long have you known this guy?" Wen asked without thinking.

Olivia laughed when she heard him "For a while now, he is really a great guy and friend" she said without looking at him.

"When he finally finds out he will be one lucky guy" he said softly.

"That's if he gets the clue or I tell him" she said with a soft giggle "And telling him will most likely not happen."

"Well" said Wen as he got an idea "How about you make a song about your feelings for him and then invite him to a show and he will be able to hear it. And maybe he will finally get the clue." Said Wen with a smile.

"WEN!" said Olivia loudly as Wen jumped up, causing her to laugh. "That's a great idea, you're amazing you know that right?" she told him as she hugged him.

Wen smiled and hugged her back "No problem Olivia."

They had finally made it to Dante's and found a table and sat down, they order a pizza pie and a few drinks. After a few minutes it became awkwardly silent, Wen looked around not really knowing what to say.

"So!" Olivia said out of nowhere, "What is going on with you" she asked as she picked up her cup.

"Nothing really, just school, the band trying to come up with a new rap" he said as he watched her.

"Well maybe we can work together on a song and put the Wen spin on it" she said with a smile and placed her cup down.

"Sure, just let me know when" he said as the pizza was placed on the table.

"How about you help me with the new song I am going to sing to let the guy know how I feel?"

Wen smiled "That would be fun, I will take care of the beat and rap, and you the lyrics" he said as he took a slice of pizza.

"Deal" she said with a smile "This is going to be a great song" she said as she took her slice of pizza and bit into it.

Wen watched as she ate her pizza for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was glad that he would be able to write a song with her. That meant more time with Olivia and maybe he might find out who this guy might be. And he would be able to express his feelings for her; hopefully this wouldn't blow up in his face.


End file.
